


长岸（下）

by nanochannel



Category: NCT (Band), chanmark - Fandom, nomin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanochannel/pseuds/nanochannel





	长岸（下）

长岸（下）

[李娜娜，10岁，2022年]  
今天老师布置的作文题是我的爸爸妈妈。  
说实话我真的好讨厌这种题目。所以我一回家就很不开心的坐在沙发上，没有去房间，书包也没有摘的一屁股坐在沙发上。  
渽民叔听到开门的声音就跑过来了，头发乱糟糟的翘着，看起来又在书房忙活了一天。他好像是想先去厨房给我做饭，又看了看，换了方向走过来蹲在我面前。  
“娜娜不开心吗？”渽民叔把我的两只手拿过去捏了捏，“学校有人欺负你吗？”  
我本来只是生气，但被渽民叔问的突然好难过，想起虽然同学们对我是加拿大来的很感兴趣也都很友好，但背地里还是有人说过我是孤儿。  
虽然我好像确实是。  
“渽民叔，作文可不可以写你和帝努叔啊。”  
“什么作文呀？”  
“我的爸爸妈妈。”  
渽民叔沉默了一会，像是想了很久才开口说，“娜娜是不是想爸爸啦？”  
“我不想。”我把书包扯下来扔在旁边，“我不想，他们都不要我了……”这句话说出来眼泪就跟着流下来了，我真的不想哭的，我才不会哭。我一边抹眼泪一边急得说英语，“Dora不喜欢他们，他们把我带回家，又把我扔掉，Dora又被扔掉了……”话跟着的断断续续，我气的一直用力的擦眼泪，渽民叔赶忙把我抱在怀里，一边拍我一边拿纸巾，“娜娜不哭，娜娜不哭，爸爸们没有不要娜娜呀，爸爸们只是太忙了，你看小脸都搓红了不好看了……快别抹了叔叔给你擦……”  
“娜娜这么乖，爸爸们那么喜欢娜娜的。”渽民叔又想了想，拿出手机翻出聊天给我看，“看，马克哥昨天还跟我问你乖不乖呢？”  
我还是撇着嘴，戳了戳我手腕上的通话手表，“那爸爸为什么不直接打给我。”  
渽民叔特别好看的笑起来，“马克爸爸那边打不了这个电话哒。这样，”他坐下来，把我抱在他腿上，“叔叔给爸爸打视频电话好不好？”  
我赌着气不肯点头，又偷偷抬眼看渽民叔，他会意的掐了下我的脸，去拨电话。  
铃声不知疲倦的响啊响，最后停在开门声和帝努叔的“我回来啦！”里。  
帝努叔像以前我在温哥华见过的那种超大只牧羊犬，扑通一声砸进沙发里，蹭在我和渽民叔身上，“哎呀累死了，回家真好。”  
渽民叔给他使了个眼色，他就好像明白了，坐起来看我，摆出一副惊讶悲伤的表情瞪大了眼捧着我的脸说，“谁把我们漂亮娜娜欺负哭了！快，爸爸去揍他！”说完还想炫耀一下自己手臂的肌肉，却被渽民叔连忙拍掉，赶忙向他皱眉头，“说什么呢。”  
又转头摸了摸我的头，“娜娜乖，叔叔去做饭，娜娜先去写一小会作业，吃完饭叔叔再给马克爸爸打电话好不好？”  
又骗我。我鼓了鼓腮帮，还是听话的捡起书包跑回房间了。  
远远的听到一句帝努叔的声音。  
“东赫今天打电话来，说要回来了。”

[李东赫，25岁，2022年]  
我坐在沙发上发呆。  
这个沙发从三年前我搬进来时一直没换过，坐在上面稍微动一动就会吱呀乱叫。刚开始的时候还没叫那么大声，只是轻微的哼唧，和在上面被我压着的马克哥的声音融在一起，像那种轻微不和谐从而拥有离奇魅力的现代交响乐。  
李马克要是听到这种形容又要骂我没脸没皮了。  
其实我们在沙发做的次数并不多，也就没能尝试后来如此响亮的噪音能不能盖过做爱的声音。因为搬来一年多就领养了娜娜，娜娜得在客厅写作业，后来我去打工，他也要工作，白天会一起在家的时间就更少。  
我还是得尽快回去。渽民今天和我说娜娜又哭了，他说这样下去不是个事。  
我盯着面前地上歪七八扭倒成一团的啤酒瓶想，真不是个事。没一件事像个事。  
我把脸埋在手里，眼前一片黑，却空荡荡的没有情绪。  
电视柜上那个结婚时候做的相框倒了，倒了不知道有多久，也没人扶起来。  
也是，李马克都走了一年了。

回想起这三年很长也很短，好像发生了很多事又好像没有，可停住脚步一转身却又已经够不到最开始。那年结了婚以后我回去读大四，大家都在找工作，而我四处打工攒钱飞加拿大，欠酒吧那些人的钱不剩多少了，被我拖着最后跑了也就不了了之。快毕业那段时间我干脆不回来了，毕业典礼也没有参加，证书还是渽民给我寄过来的。我妈给我打了无数个电话，死都不肯相信我敢自己跑到加拿大结婚。  
她当时说什么都要来把我抓回去，但不知道我在哪，后来韩国的手机号也停了。渽民他们也被折腾，事情一路闹到他们父母那里，罗渽民这个人一向谨慎犹豫，居然在李帝努他爸妈对我指指点点的时候一拍桌子公布了他和李帝努的恋情。  
妈的，我狠狠抓了把头发。  
真对不起他。  
好在他一直以来兼职摄影攒了不少钱，后来工作也不错，李帝努更不用操心，还能分出精力来照顾娜娜。  
刚结婚的那年这座房子对我和马克哥来说像个永无岛。街坊邻居有不少韩国人，往市场那个方向走隔几间门面的那家阿姨也是济州人，每周都给我送不少泡菜萝卜，一大保鲜盒，没能吃完就又送来一盒，最后我都害怕阿姨家要没有保鲜盒用。  
虽然这片韩国人多，但是对我们的关系和这个国家一样包容，那年我和哥还去参加了游行，把彩虹旗子涂在脸上，拍了自拍发给李帝努他们展示。  
到周末的话，我和马克哥会抱着吉他跑去海边唱歌，去的多了还成了固定节目，有不少人按时来围着看。  
刚开始他哥帮了我们很多忙，那辆旧皮卡就是他偷偷开出来给我们的。有时候也会给我塞钱，大部分时候还是吃的穿的。我去过他家门口，嗯，李马克刚来的时候就带着我把他的童年回忆全都叽叽喳喳的讲了一遍，自然包括他生活了多年的小区。他家房子很大很大，比我家在济州的任何一个房子都要大，门口草坪修剪的整整齐齐，有两幢小楼，还有小小的喷泉。我只看了一眼就被他赶紧拉着走过去，走到侧面的围墙又听见钢琴和孩子们的歌声。  
唱诗班的孩子。他给我解释，唱诗班的孩子经常会在家里和爸爸妈妈一起练习。  
不去祈祷没关系吗？我沉默了一下问他。  
没关系。他凑过来吻我，结婚以后哥变得很粘人，总是亲亲抱抱的，仿佛在济州在首尔说都不给说的是另一个人。  
我知道他没安全感，我也没有。那时候我没有公民身份，也没有工作签证，还只能去餐厅打工。在我沉默的收下他哥哥给的钱的时候，我就想起罗渽民问我的句子。  
但我已经选好了，我相信总会好的。  
总会好的。所以我把他按在围墙上回以他更热烈的吻，在我们的温哥华第一场薄雪里，在一墙之隔的他的家庭，在唱诗班的歌声中，以一个异乡人的身份，把他的故里变得新奇又陌生。  
他很快找到了教孩子们英语的工作。高贵林这里的韩国孩子都很用功，经常代课到很晚。我去接他，趴在窗户外面看他低着头认真的和孩子说话，柔和的像只小猫——只是我觉得啦，其实他挺有威严的，教的又仔细又好，我听门口值班员说的，他的简历也一直挂在宣传板的第一排。  
我去接他的大部分时候已经在下课答疑，他会坐在学生旁边背对着窗户，就看不到我。我把他答疑的样子偷偷拍下来，等他拿我手机看到我把照片设置了壁纸，就会拿那个哆啦A梦小圆手打我要我删掉不许拍，其实他完全可以自己删的，但他没有。就像明明他力气那么大，却也就只会说说，然后装模作样的打打我，我当然会配合的滚到地上又滚出去好远，再坐着撅着嘴看他说，生气了哦，生气了哦。  
李马克习惯先看一会我的神情判断我说的是不是真的，我的傻瓜哥哥被我逗怕了。虽然他就算判断出结果，也还是会一样的端着说，不是的，我没有。就像我其实根本不会真的生他的气。但这种时候只要我稍稍，稍稍稍稍坚持一下，他就会小心翼翼的凑过来，从摸摸我的手开始，再到把下巴蹭到我颈窝里，再接下来的程度以我什么时候忍不住亲他为止。  
我们像两个溺水的人。以遥不可及的梦想做底，以少年的肆无忌惮，冲到属于我们的一小片的海滩上，面前一望无际的大海。  
其实根本游不过去，其实根本就是隔着大洋在两岸生活的人。  
2019年的圣诞，我用自己攒的仅剩的一点钱买了一套录音设备，趁他上班的时候藏在床底下，又去给买好的圣诞树下盒子里塞番茄酱，还特地写了一张小卡片「不要挑食」。  
可那天他回来挺晚，是要送一个学生回家，大概十二岁的小姑娘。我在家门口的路灯下等他，他拎了一罐孩子家长给的糖果，一大罐，橘黄色的和昏黄的路灯光一样显得温暖。  
我等他走近，脚步在薄薄的雪地里印出一串。  
刚认识的时候，那天，宿舍楼下，你也是这样靠在这里。他说，其实那天我以为你不会回去了。  
我噗嗤一声笑起来，什么啊，原来哥那么早就爱上我？他不好意思的皱皱鼻子，又突然蹲下拿了两颗糖放在地上，用手在雪里画出一个笑脸的嘴巴，转过头让我看，眼睛亮晶晶。  
太漂亮了，艺人大明星都没有我的马克哥漂亮。  
我把他手拉到怀里，本意是想给他暖暖手的，但又恶作剧的刚好放在我胸口，虽然这个路灯看不出来，但他一定脸红了。  
他眼神躲闪着说快回去装饰圣诞树，平安夜要早一点睡。  
哦，我意味深长的哦了一声，很努力的把他抱起来，亲了一口露出来的脖颈，说，装饰哥就够了。

后来我们用那个录音设备录的第一首小合唱是Goodbye Summer，一首有些小众的韩文歌。就在这个客厅沙发上录的，背后是白墙。原先只是想随便唱唱，录完哥觉得好听就放上了YouTube，结果没想到有些人气。那时候我已经从餐厅服务员变成酒吧驻唱，在Granvile Island那里，染了头灰头发，卷卷头发灰色的，李马克说我像老奶奶，所以后来就又拉直了。  
拉直也没用，沾了点水就又会翘起来。明明哥自己也是有些自然卷的头发，非要说我是老奶奶，可能是因为平时在下面所以这种事情上就要扳回一局。  
但确实，头发直了一些以后和皮衣更搭一些，哪怕穿着毛衣坐在台上也不至于被人觉得哪家叛逆初中生偷跑出来——也可能是我太矮了，但李马克也很矮啊，我毕竟也是混过夜店打过架的，凶起来还是很凶，但是李马克永远只有唱Rap的时候才带着那股劲，只有唱的时候，连写那些歌词的时候都是拿个本本在窗边看，手从卫衣袖子里钻出来，是只永远长不大的幼狮。我问他有没有见过狮子，他说只在动物园里见过，但这里森林边界偶尔会出现黑熊。  
他说这话的时候眼睛眨巴眨巴的透过圆框眼镜看我，笔还停在一句“long ass ride”上面。和李马克在一起之后他原先在我心里那种圣洁与藏起来的背叛就变得更撩人，但他不知危险的拿手摸我头说，是那种大大的棕熊或者黑熊，没有济州小熊。  
天哪，他坐在那里被窗帘透过的光条勾勒鼻子嘴巴海鸥眉毛脸颊的痣，一脸哥哥模样一板一眼的说出济州小熊这种话。这时候我怎么能忍住不上他。  
……好的话说回来，我在酒吧干了段时间之后就常在白天没什么人的时候来录合唱，唱过很多，也什么都唱。我英语学的不算快，但英文歌都还很行。马克哥这次选的是billionaire，一首和他本人一样可可爱爱的歌。他主动选好歌来找我是第一次，也不算难，录了一两次就上传了。那时候粉丝有些人已经通过背景看出录制地点，晚上有时能听到人群里喊Shipper，这是我给YouTube channel取的名字，意思是从济州到温哥华，我们是驶向另一种生活的舵手。李马克和我说舵手是helmsman steersman timoneer……反正不是shipper。看看，Canadian。我还是有进步的，是Canadian不是Canada。所以我那时就当着他面，理直气壮的一个一个字输入S-H-I-P-P-E-R然后响亮的敲了回车。  
人不多的时候，偶尔会有不少人问那个唱Rap的黑发小哥来不来一起，让我想到我们第一次一起的c大演出，也是有人追着他问，确实好的歌手常见，好的rapper难得。  
我和哥第一次登台的时候，以为那个十几平米的台子，台下几百号校友，会是梦想的起步，会一步步和哥一起走到更大的地方——但现在我反而不这么想了。  
我可能累了，也可能太喜欢破旧窗户蒙着纱质窗帘透光照在他睡着的脸上。  
如果一辈子这样，也挺好的。

我没想到billionaire的翻唱会火起来，有几个唱片公司发了邮件，甚至有人找到酒吧来。我给拒了，都要去多伦多，太远。  
马克哥倒是接了家downtown的工作室的邀约，却不是慕名而来，是他自己找的，薪水不错，离得不远，最重要的是个正经做曲子的团队，早两年创始人小有名气，现在退了团队才要加人手。他原本要我一起去看看，我说人家要的是制作人，我不去凑热闹了。  
其实也不是不想去的。  
只是太喜欢高贵林那条小街了。  
有了正经工作之后终于开始有积蓄，我迎来了第一个远离韩国的春节，我们迎来了婚后的第一个春天。  
2020年，听起来崭新又漂亮。  
我想要新开始，想要更完整，想要我们的人生都固定在这里。  
我在大年初一这一天早上把马克哥一通乱亲的叫醒，说，我们要个宝宝吧。  
他有点愣着，好像没睡醒，又好像又在判断我这句话是要做的邀约还是什么别的意思。但他很快就放弃了，脸往枕头里蹭，是还想睡。  
我亲了亲他的胡渣，挠的我唇边和心里都痒痒的。  
我又重复说了。  
哥哥，我们养个孩子吧。

[李娜娜，15岁，2027年]  
渽民叔送我去学校没两天就是周末，我要回家里看李东赫。  
平时周末其实都是他来英语小镇找我吃饭，有时候看个电影啥的。我不太愿意陪他看电影，他看来看去口味都差不多，这时候他就会骂我和马克爸爸一模一样，不愧是他女儿。  
嘿，那我也是您女儿啊！他就笑着把爆米花扔我怀里，说没有，他才没有那么老，而且……而且之后的话被掐掉。他又把爆米花重新接过去，摸了摸我的头，说，谢谢Dora陪爸爸看电影。  
嘁，我缩头朝他吐了吐舌头，装作生气的和他抱怨，我在学校没有朋友可都要怪你占用我社交时间哦！  
不过其实我压根也不想和BHA的学生交朋友，每周我都给李东赫吐槽学校这些神经病勾心斗角的学习故事，他听的津津有味跟我说，很多年前有部电视剧叫天空之城，讲的内容差不多，特别好看，下周末开始可以一起看。  
你看看，又来了。  
但这周有些不太一样，因为周二的时候李东赫通知我，周末马克爸爸可能会回来。  
我往行李箱里塞衣服的手顿了顿，犹豫了一会还是把上学期校运会射箭金牌的奖牌收拾了进去。  
我总是没法按李东赫初见时给我的要求直呼马克爸爸的名字，就像喊李东赫一样。可能是十年前那个院子里空旷雪地上，李东赫蹲下来摸我头的时候，马克爸爸直直站在一边的样子笑的太慈爱了——我和李东赫解释过，他惊奇的问我为什么会觉得李马克慈爱。  
我怎么知道，我那时才八岁啊爸爸。  
他俩领走我的那天李东赫就开始给我说他的歪理。他用非常简练的英语一本正经的和我说，you can't tell the difference from daddies, so I think we can call names. It's more fair.   
-My name is Dora. 我说。  
Nice name. 马克爸爸开口，Gift of God.  
我张口时呼出的热气蒸腾在温哥华清冷空气里，随着老旧车厢颠簸散开到前座两人中间，又被李东赫开口的热气融合：He's Mark, and I'm...fullsun！  
他一边说着，但好像也没有在意我听懂没有，一双眼睛亮晶晶的看着驾驶座的人。马克爸爸挂了档，带出一声无奈的轻笑的韩语：不要玩。  
我听的懂一些韩语，被送进孤儿院的那年我五岁，已经会说话了，说的是韩语。据说当时是学前班的老师送我来的，因为太久没有家人来接，又一直没有交费，报警之后家里早就空了……我也记不太得了，我好像一点也记不得了。  
那楷灿怎么样？嗯？李东赫也用韩语回答他。  
楷灿不还是韩文名嘛……他沉思了一会，又小声嘟囔道，是很好听啦。  
说完他抬头从后视镜看我，像眼睛圆圆的小动物，Dora, 他叫我，this is Donghyuck. Lee Donghyuck. He came from Korean....you know Korean？我点点头，他眼睛就亮起来，Oh you're smart babe……We just……married and...他又害羞起来，李东赫在旁边就抿嘴憋着笑，下定了决心不帮他一样。  
Daddies. 我突然出声。  
他俩纷纷看我，从后视镜里，或者从靠背后面探出头来，仿佛也只是比我大几岁的哥哥。  
You're my daddies.  
而后他们就爆笑起来，是欢快的笑，欢快到我时至今日都没忘记那个初见。  
有好多听起来应该是伤痛的事情反而很模糊，可是八岁的初见怎么就历久弥新。  
短信通知铃声把我盯着奖牌发呆的思绪牵回来，是李东赫又在催我。  
其实爸爸以前跟现在不太一样……算了，也好像还是一样。

[李马克，25岁，2021年]  
娜娜来家里那一天是和东赫结婚两周年纪念日。  
而今年是第三年。  
娜娜的生日是院长和我说的，只是选了她被送来的日子。东赫说太冷了，干脆选我们俩生日中间的七月吧，我刚想反驳，孩子却亮着眼睛开口说sure，她喜欢。  
娜娜是个再好不过的孩子了。原先我觉得领养孩子都得年纪小一点的好，东赫却一眼就选中她，以至于虽然她看起来很粘我，也总是呼哒哒的跑过来喊我马克爸爸，但我总觉得她还是和东赫更亲。  
名字是东赫取的，取自加拿大的나，他说캐나다的캐和다叫起来都怪怪的，娜娜和原名Dora又很像。  
她来家里稍稍和我们熟悉一点后就开始有事没事和东赫拌嘴，一开始东赫的英语不好，娜娜的韩语也不是那么顺溜，讲急了还会哭，后来哭就会变成翻白眼——毕竟大部分拌嘴的起源都是东赫逗她。  
东赫让她喊我们俩原名，说这样显得平等又分的清。反正他在这些小事上一向点子多，我也就随他去，在女儿跑到我腿上搂着脖子喊“马克爸爸全世界最好的爸爸！李东赫大坏蛋！”的时候，他还能大笑着说，哥，你看，我还能和娜娜说平语，证明你老了。  
其实我俩做娜娜的父亲确实不够，说叔叔或者哥哥还差不多。也是因为这样的原因我格外怕自己做不好，很多事情也就格外严格。  
李东赫有次直接和我说，哥，也不必非得用长辈那套来。  
他是有经验的，我想。他是长子，在家里带过弟弟妹妹，很多时候我觉得他是在把娜娜当妹妹在养——有时候又好像不是。仿佛和他比起来我才像一个韩式家庭出身，好吧我确实是个严谨的韩式家庭出身。  
选学校的时候也是，我本想托人找个离家近的学校，但是高贵林这边的教育我们担不起，他倒好把女儿一把报过来让她选，结果选了个又远又贵的体育女校，我脑海里第一时间闪过的问题太多了，比如娜娜为什么喜欢女校，娜娜原来喜欢体育吗……更重要的是，怎么申请，我们哪来的学费。  
我欲言又止的搓着宣传单的边角，想说什么又被东赫在桌下的手按回去。  
娜娜是懂事的，看了看我又看了看他，挑出另一张传单来说这个也喜欢，东赫却是难得温柔的把那个传单拿走，揉了揉我们姑娘脑袋说，爸爸们有办法的。  
能有什么办法，他所谓的办法就是酒吧那些黑帮。  
这是我最近才知道的，Hells Angel，Hells Angel，“我们就是你父母和警察让你小心翼翼的人”。  
地狱天使大名鼎鼎，我从小就听过，学校里偶尔也见过，人数庞大，在酒吧这种地方遇上其实不是稀奇事，只是我压根没想到东赫有可能和他们联系。  
也许他本来就这样。地狱天使……不是我一早给他形容吗。  
那天正好是个没活的清闲傍晚，是我突发奇想拿着新改的曲子想去看看他，走到巷口先是看见那个标志性的夹克，本该瞥见就绕开的，却听见一声熟悉的韩语：知道了哥。  
这声音我死也不可能忘的。  
还有这个字，哥。  
我等到他们商量完，给他把录了的Demo发过去，问他能不能来拍个视频传Shipper，他靠在墙上点了烟，听到提示音以后掏出手机，简短的回复了我。  
我没能看他回复了什么，因为提示音先一步响了起来，他也听到了。  
他正巧站在酒吧厨房后门的垃圾桶旁边，手里夹着烟，火星在渐暗的天色里明明灭灭。他只愣了很短暂的一瞬，就拾起那个拿捏刚好的笑走过来，一脸惊喜的喊，哥——  
场景似曾相识的简直讽刺。  
你在干嘛？我很努力的控制我的声音平稳的像早起问他怎么不刷牙就在厨房忙活，他却确确实实用平稳的像回答我今日早饭菜单一样说，就是几个学生，问晚上能不能……  
东赫，我打断他，我是土生土长的温哥华人，你觉得我会相信那个制服是什么校服吗？  
他大概没想到我会以这样严肃的语气，以这样的句式和前提反问他，我大概确实是疯了，又接着说，曾经在一样的地方你让我帮你，就是要把自己帮到更不可救的地方去吗？  
我知道我失言了，所以我迎来了预料之中的反应，他听到这句话的瞬间脸就冷了下来，有些用力的抓着我肩膀把我像摔东西一样扔到墙壁上，就这样按着我，看着我，像一头真正的熊盯着猎物。  
可我以为的接下来也都没有发生。他只糊涂了一瞬，我也只糊涂了一瞬。他放开我，勾起一边嘴角自嘲般笑了一声，天太暗了，路灯还没有打开，我看不清后退了两步的他究竟是在看我还是没有看我。  
他说，哥是第一天知道我这样吗？哥不是本来就知道我是这样的人嘛。  
怎么，现在想反悔了吗？  
我几乎是下意识的想说不是，没有，我只是，可这会脑袋又离奇清醒的意识到这是我多么常用的口头禅，常用到在他听起来不会有一点点否定的价值。  
灯丝在我们之间嗡了两声挣扎着亮了。  
明明亮了，可是从头上直直的打下来阴影让脸色变得更加看不清。他问我要不要进去录视频。  
我说算了，我回去陪娜娜，你……早点回家，我们再谈。说完我掉头就走，却听到他的脚步跟上来，我回头看他，说，干嘛。  
回家。他脚步没停，跟上来拉住我的手，又非常自然的揉了揉我刚刚撞到的肩膀。  
一点也不疼的，但我一下子没了脾气，我叹了口气问，你给他们做事多久了？  
不是你想的那样，哥。  
他说的笃定，又像当年那样的回答，只要他不想回答的话，就会用一个刚刚好的答句藏住，让人开不了口追问。  
万一警察查到家里来，我说，给你遣返……  
不会的，他揉着我耳朵，不会的。  
夏天夜晚有点闷热，空气带着沿海的湿气粘在他的手指和我的皮肤之间，这本该是我很喜欢的动作，此刻却和这句毫无解释的肯定回复让人心头火起，我把他手拍开，又在他错愕的眼神里把动作放缓，说对不起。  
为什么要对不起呢，我有什么要对不起的呢，但我拿他一点办法也没有，我知道的，从一开始就是，他做什么我都没有办法。  
这样真的对吗。  
李东赫不说话了，其实他原本话就不多，他的话都放在空处。  
就像现在，也只会拿不会的来敷衍我。

但我是真的小瞧东赫的本事，也忘了他原先只给我露出一个小角的另一面。  
娜娜的学费他搞到了，更重要的是我们拿到了学院的申请资格。比起钱来，这种私立院校的门槛更高，我自然是清楚的，我也知道Hells Angel有这样的本事，只是东赫一个外来人，是怎样获取这种程度的信任，又付出了多少，在其中沾染了多少。  
我陷入了很惶然的境地。  
他回家时间越来越晚，有时候我通宵赶工回到家还是冷冷清清，有时候他睡在沙发带了点轻伤。好在娜娜的学院是寄宿制，倒省了不少担心。  
后来他也不去上班了，我问他工作签证没问题吗，他说没问题。  
但他认真听了那天的Demo，抽空拉着我录了视频。我在第二个白天打开很久没更新的Shipper，发现其实我不知道密码。  
我发消息问他，他说不记得了，用邮箱找回吧。  
我就这样登了他邮箱，还是韩国的，很久没用的样子，收件箱都是些广告，也夹杂了不少公司递的消息，往前翻一翻会更多。唱片公司的不少，从Shipper小有名气开始，给他递橄榄枝的就挺多，他不说我也是知道的。  
确实也都不是什么知名的，可能还不如在哥哥那里做个文职——虽然如今连文职都不做了。  
我有点想念那个唱歌的东赫。不是在酒吧的鱼龙混杂里，是那个地下室，他头发很卷，声音很甜，亮着眼睛唱歌，不大的房间里没有什么共鸣，清晰而真切的传进我脑袋里。  
而不是后来我在门口听到，声音伴着太多轰鸣，透过鱼龙混杂的人声，穿过厚实墙壁，让他的声音变得暧昧而模糊不清。  
我在神游中不知不觉收件箱点到了最后一页，页面已经提示收到了重置密码的新邮件，我握着鼠标准备点过去，指针刚好划过一个名称。  
s entertainment.  
这甚至不是封邀请函，是封确认信。不用点开就能看见第一句话写着，恭喜您已通过面试。时间是2017年底，是我们刚刚准备结婚之前。  
我在屏幕前愣了很长时间，愣到反应过来验证码已经失效，也没能再点击一次重新发送。  
我觉得我知晓了一件大事，可它又过去太久，久到可能只有我不知道，或许大家都认为我该知道。我还是动了动，点了进去，确认完信息是我想的那样，又沉默的关掉。  
这其实可能也代表不了什么，s entertainment的竞争很残酷，偶像不是普通歌手，通过面试成为练习生也不一定就能出道……我看着黑下去的屏幕里自己发直的眼睛，又给自己下了自欺欺人的结论。  
我觉得我们可能需要好好谈谈，我们的生活应该是什么样。  
那个海风夜晚里我想拥有的以后，不该是这样。

我觉得不久后的娜娜生日是个好机会，去年的第一个生日我们一起去了downtown，花了大价钱带着她玩了4d室内飞行还有海洋馆。其实那也是我和东赫第一次去海洋馆，几米高的玻璃映出蓝色，他搂着才认识的女儿，女儿也丝毫不怕生的和鳐鱼打招呼。他这时候就往后退了一点点，一把站起来拉着旁边的我亲了一下，等我反应过来面红耳赤的想骂他不像话的时候，他又早就蹲回去没事人一样拉着娜娜认鱼。一只手却还拉着我，嘴角不自觉带着得逞的笑。  
那时候他说，就算是带着女儿的第一次海洋馆约会，也不能没有吻。  
我被他的强调逗笑，摸了摸头说，没事的东赫啊，我们还有很长时间，不用这么急的。慢慢走就好了。  
哇，他感叹一声，微微上扬的漂亮眼角里的快乐就像蜜溢出来一样，李马克真的了不起！哥上辈子是不是莎士比亚？  
呀……要是只有前半句，可能还像个正经的夸奖，他那个语调再配上后半句话，满脸的调侃。  
时间回到今天，我没有提前和他说好这个日子。我和工作室的人说过，提前下班买了蛋糕放进冰箱里去接娜娜，又买了快餐回家。  
我像是知道他不会早回，也知道自己不会做饭一样，买了快餐，和娜娜吃完以后抱着她坐在沙发看动画片。然后光线偏移减淡，投影仪在墙上的饱和度渐渐变高，娜娜均匀的呼吸声传过来，我把沙发旁的毛毯轻轻拿过来给她盖好。  
再过了一小时，指针向第二天靠近，我把娜娜叫醒，拿出冰箱的蛋糕和她说生日快乐，东赫爸爸太忙了赶不回来，娜娜吃了蛋糕好好睡觉，明早东赫爸爸陪你上学好不好？  
娜娜很懂事的点头，等我把蛋糕切好放到她的碟子里，再自己拿叉子吃。我也吃了一块，递到嘴里的时候才反应过来太冰，应该放一会的，如果是东赫的话，肯定知道要放一会再给孩子吃。  
我什么都不知道。  
我照顾娜娜洗漱好以后哄上床，关了灯带了门以后坐在这块切了两块的蛋糕面前发呆。  
不久之后大门有钥匙插进锁孔的声音，我也不知道不久究竟有多久，可能等待的时间太过寂静导致我觉得时间也是凝固的。  
他推门进来先脱了鞋，才带着有些绯红的脸颊看向坐在桌前的我，又视线下移看着桌上的蛋糕。  
李东赫是个多有眼力见的人，喝成这样也不会反应不过来这代表什么意思。他把那个鼓鼓囊囊的大包扔到沙发旁边，我猜是他今晚的收获。然后走过来，又看看卧室的房门问，娜娜睡了吗？  
嗯，我算是回答。  
然后他就贴到我耳边，但坐着规规矩矩的，鼻音浓重的带着酒气传过来，说，哥生气了吗？  
我生气了吗？  
我不生气，我只是难过，难过于找不到错处，找不到出口。  
我脑海里突然响起帝努说过的那句，东赫是真的喜欢你。  
那可能错的是我。  
是吧，是的。错的是我，是我把他带到这里来，是我以为我救得了他，是我以为结婚或者家庭这样的承诺听起来美好就真的会没有负担的美好一辈子。  
我想要的世界里，他本该是耀眼的，我以为他在我身边，我们可以一起耀眼。  
我把他从他的世界里抢走了。  
可事到如今主导权难道不都是他吗？难道不是他在让我把他带走吗？  
我想不明白，我只觉得我像是不再相信他的话一样相信自己了。  
眼泪砸在盘子里的声音在这个环境里异常响亮。东赫慌了，他把我拉近，低着头捧着我的脸，手还带着醉酒的高温。  
哥，对不起，哥……我吓到他了，我知道，我很少哭，可能上一次哭还是小时候了。东赫也很少这样真的慌乱无措，我透过眼泪看到他的眼睛，是近来很少见的纯粹了，他说哥不要生气，是他做错了，对不起，以后不会这样了……  
李东赫从一开始就是个恶魔，是骗子，是撒旦是赫尔墨斯。他此刻那么真诚的道歉，也掩盖不了句子里模糊不清的承诺，以后不会怎么样了呢？他错在哪，他对不起谁呢？  
我绝望的时候他吻了过来，把我的眼泪也舔掉，湿漉漉的糊在脸上，像小狗，小泰迪犬。小狗带着酒意道过歉就开始在我身上游走，一边开拓一边把我抱起来走到沙发上。我跟他说沙发太吵了，娜娜在睡觉，就在地毯上吧。  
他可能觉得这是我原谅的证明，所以眼睛亮了起来，放开了些粗重的咬我，下身也直接进来，我闷哼了一声，带着哭过的抽噎更刺激了他，他一言不发的开始捣弄，按着我的胯骨，背在廉价的地毯上渐渐蹭出热度和痛觉，身体不听话的在给熟悉的伴侣契合的反应。酒精和情欲十分和谐的弥漫在空气里——如果刨除我几乎空白的心情的话，这原本应该是很好的一次性事。  
说起来这可能是第一次，李东赫没能看出我的心事，也许酒精麻痹，也许是他料定我会一直在这里。  
可我累了。在他俯身下来一边冲刺一边舔弄我的耳垂的时候，我说，东赫啊，不该是这样的。  
他没有带套，在这句话落音的时候射在我的身体里，一如既往的滚烫，可我颤抖着又小声重复了一句，清醒又确信。  
不该是这样的。

[第三人称，2021年]  
李东赫是被娜娜叫醒的。  
他揉了揉眼睛，在娜娜重复了好几遍要迟到啦上学要迟到啦中摸到手机，抬眼一看是七点。  
那他也没睡多久。  
从床上坐起来的时候手摸到另一半床是凉的，被子也只搭在自己这边。李东赫稍稍愣了一下，看了一会，又赶紧擦了把脸去给娜娜做便当。  
他很熟练，动作也很快，打包的时间里娜娜也已经自己穿好衣服了。他把饭盒依次放到保温袋里，顶着乌青的黑眼圈也还是笑的柔软，摸了摸头说，娜娜可以自己去的吧？  
姑娘骄傲的用劲点了点头，又犹豫了一会问，马克爸爸为什么这么早就出门了呀？  
李东赫被问的愣了一下，摸头的手顿了一下，说，娜娜醒的时候，马克爸爸就不在家了吗？  
嗯。  
那可能今天上班早吧。他笑着和娜娜解释，又叮嘱了一句，到学校让老师给我打电话。  
然后他坐了一会发呆，只有两分钟，就又站起来准备收拾锅碗，整理的时候才看到角落里有碗汤，用抹布围了一圈可能是想保温但也还是凉了，透明盖子里看到豆芽辣椒，应该是醒酒汤。  
李东赫尝了一口确定是李马克做的没错，盐放的也太多了，咸的他眼泪都要下来。  
他放下汤勺看着这碗汤，没有便笺，手机没有信息也打不通。以李马克的手艺，做这碗汤可能昨晚没有睡。李东赫喝的不少，也没到断片的地步，也都记得他清理完和李马克一起看了娜娜，然后再一起躺上床，他还抱着哥哥的，还在他耳边说了晚安。  
而李马克有没有回应，他却记不得了。  
什么时候拨开他的手，下床做饭，他也不记得了。  
凌晨一个人开火，又在七点前就出了门。  
他不敢想了。  
回忆里除了眼泪，有句话飘在耳边，他抓了很久才抓到。  
东赫，不该是这样的。  
李东赫不由自主的又喝了一口，豆芽也没洗干净，掺了沙子咯了牙，他没停，一直在嚼，沙子就继续在牙齿里磨出令人不适的声音。  
不可能的。怎么可能一句话都没有留？大概是有什么事情，去加班了？还是家里出什么事了？  
李东赫回过神来，他拿了钥匙下了楼走到街拐角，车也没了，车也没了。他问邻居借了辆自行车，一路骑到downtown的工作室，他只穿了件纯白T恤，头发乱糟糟的没有梳过，和这里的氛围格格不入。同事还是记得他的，看见他的这样的神态有些错愕，才和他解释说马克昨晚说回去给女儿过生日很早就走了，今天还没来上班呢，出什么事了吗？  
没来上班，没来。李东赫失神的点了点头，又回神回答道没事，他顿了顿，脑子像生锈的齿轮一样找不到一个说的过去的理由，只能干巴巴的又重复没事，走到街上才发现自行车扔在楼下没拿，又回去取车。  
downtown不是很近，他骑过来已经是八点半了，他站在楼下又拨了一次电话，这次被挂断了。  
挂断了，嫌他烦了。  
很快手机又震了一下，是条短信，抬头写着发件人马克哥。  
「我去洛杉矶面试，要起飞了。」  
「劳烦你照顾好娜娜。」

[罗渽民，24岁，2021年]  
我接到东赫电话是后半夜。  
他走了以后连手机号也没给我们，只偶尔在网路上还联系。我关注过Shipper，看到更新他俩挺好的也就罢了。狗崽子们过的风生水起，也不知道他父母当初就差抓着我头发让我带路去加拿大抓人，直到我证明我也没有联系方式才作罢。  
后来我和帝努就搬出来了。其实那天叔叔阿姨叫我去吃饭的时候，我和帝努除了在温哥华那次，也什么都没有说过，这中间一年多，我爱你的口头禅我也时常说，他也还是笑着不肯回应我，好像那些大胆真的是异国他乡偷来的梦。叔叔阿姨原本也只是闲谈，阿姨和我妈是初中同学，认识多年，也明里暗里感叹过不少次我妈嫁错了人，不然不会走到今天这步田地。帝努像是想开口，话题又被叔叔接了过去，他正襟危坐的教育我们不要像东赫那样身为长子还不管不顾，尤其是我，他强调了一番，和李东赫关系那么好，不能被他带坏了，你要为你妈妈着想，她一个人，未来只靠你。  
其实这句话是符合叔叔的身份的，我心里清楚。可我被从东赫到妈妈不知哪句话牵了神经，场面倒也没有李东赫听到的那样拍案而起大声出柜，我只是不疾不徐的站起来，看着这对古板严肃的，挚爱的人的亲人，说，我也喜欢男人。  
我说完后让空气停顿了一会，又终于在阿姨一声划破寂静的，带着一点点不可置信的扭曲的“你乱讲什么——”中，拉开凳子走了出去。  
我其实只想走出去而已，帝努却慌慌忙忙追上来，拉住我，也不知道说什么。  
我没挣开，但也没看他，声音有些疲倦的说，你回去吧，你这样追出来，叔叔阿姨要怎么想。  
我起初料想他是一时没想通急着来挽留我，他不该开口说什么，这样或许我还能永远在他身边，在要继承家业的他身边。  
谁不是牢笼里挣扎的人。  
也不必要拉人一起去挣开。  
李帝努的人生该是西装笔挺，住进和他如今家里一样大的另一幢别墅，娶一个有意义有价值的千金。如果那时候能带我一起打打高尔夫钓钓鱼也是很好的。  
但他只是很坚定的说，我送你回家。  
家不算太远，晚上七点，有什么好送的呢？夏夜的风从院子飘过来，从我的方向越过李帝努能看到一楼窗口的叔叔阿姨，我想挣开了，我说，你回去吧，他们在等。  
我不回去了。李帝努的手从手腕握到掌心。我跟你回家。  
我笑了笑，说，我家太小了帝努，你别冲动。  
我没冲动。他说完松了手，说你等等。转头跑回去，我不明所以的看见二楼卧室的灯很快亮了起来，又在咚咚咚的下楼声和他父母的呵斥里出了门，手里捏了什么。  
“你去年把大学做公益那个戒指丢了，”他稍稍喘着气，伸出手来打开那个小小的纸盒，“我就以我们俩的名字重新申请了捐款，领了一对。”  
“原先是打算订个戒指的……但觉得一起捐赠的话，好像更有意义，你可能也更喜欢……”他挠了挠头，看了看惊诧到一时愣住的我，好像鼓起勇气一般不等我的反应先拉过手，把戒指戴到我的无名指上。  
“从温哥华回来以后我就，很想对你说这些……”夏天的傍晚光线不明不暗，穿过远方的晚霞映在彼此脸上，显得红彤彤的。  
“也是我太贪心，不想放弃家里，我想让他们承认你。如果我在公司那边做得好的话，不需要娶谁来帮忙，可能再坦白，会更有底气。”  
“但是我们渽民不愿意等的话，我都可以放弃的。”  
“因为我不可以不在渽民身边，渽民也不可以不在我身边。”  
“就在你刚刚出门的那一刻，我真的很害怕。我很自私的，我和渽民可以不结婚，也可以不确定，但你不可以离开我，我们在一起这么久了，人生的过去未来，我从来都没有想过没有你。”  
“所以如果渽民要走，我也要一起走。”  
“你去哪里，我都陪你一起去。”  
他说完把另一只戒指放在我手里，像是在等待，又自己嘟嘟囔囔的开口，“我们俩一起的话，都会好的，怎样都会好的。”  
我平时总说自己是沙漠眼睛，不会哭的，可面对李帝努的时候却总是会被他弄哭。我把这个并不贵重却意义非凡的戒指也戴到他手上时，有一种熟悉却又前所未有汹涌澎湃的、说不出的感情一齐冲出来。我努力忍住，试图摆出嫌弃的表情，不满的和他抱怨到，“所以这是求婚吗？有这么简陋的求婚吗？”  
他好像完全看穿了我的掩饰，笑起来说，“嗯。”  
“渽民说是，那就是。渽民如果觉得不是，那我再补一个大钻戒。”  
我被他逗笑了，于是这次轮到我凑过去吻他，在漫天晚霞里，在他父母远远看着的门前，拿出了人生最大的勇气。  
后来我们租了房子，他不可能再做机械行业了，倒是开开心心转行做了童话作家。听起来和理科出生的他很不匹配，但却意外的销量很好。我这里一直以来的摄影兼职也有了不少报纸杂志的人脉，渐渐的生活也稳定起来。  
我后来有回去和妈妈坦白，倒是比预想的顺利。妈妈说，只要我幸福就好了，何况帝努是个再稳重不过的孩子。只是她犹豫着又和帝努说，以后有机会还是要回家看看，毕竟家里养育多年，等气消了，终究还是一家人。  
他的父母没有到我妈妈这里来闹事，像是当作断绝关系。日子相安无事的过到李东赫这通电话。  
他说马克哥不见了。 

[第三人称，2021年]  
李帝努和罗渽民认识李东赫的时间不比彼此短，他们眼里的李东赫，无论是当初一人不顾压力留在首尔上学，还是为了爱人天涯海角去找他结婚，他都是笃定的、大胆的。就好像太阳在天上有他万物主宰的勇气，他知道自己正在往哪里去，也知道自己在照耀什么生长。  
他们没见过这样慌乱的李东赫。  
用慌乱来形容是个里层的表述，因为他只是茫然的说着话，对于提问和关心，有着过于迟缓的态度。就好像被隔绝在近乎真空中的人，时空都因为不被关心而成为了放慢的尺度。所以自由职业的李帝努和罗渽民当机立断的办了加急签证赶去，到达的时候已经过去五天，李东赫还在那个小屋子里喝酒。  
他只是喝酒，但没有不清醒。每天还是按点给娜娜做饭，照看娜娜睡觉，尽管带着一身酒气。他跟罗渽民在这一点上十足相似，闹腾和满不在乎在真正伤心时还是只会把自己抱住塞到角落里。娜娜也不可能瞒得住，她再懂事也只是个九岁的孩子，她问李东赫马克爸爸是不要她了吗？李东赫没法再回答，也没法安慰她，只是坐在客厅的酒瓶里，看着掩盖不住抽泣的娜娜说，去睡觉吧。  
李马克什么也没留下。李东赫托人查了航班，甚至翻出了通话记录，他应当是和父母一起去参加洛杉矶一个为期一周的巡演。通话的时间不是他离开的那天，要更早，是他父母最先打来的，聊的时间不长不短半小时。其实他也没说要走，行李箱只少了一个20寸，衣服也只拿了当季的几件，只是出趟远门的准备，也可能是怕把他们吵醒。  
可是他就是知道。故事在第三天有了定论，在他连续三天给李马克工作室打电话的时候，对方告知他李马克提交了辞职申请。  
他从那碗汤就知道，他们之间没有所谓暂时分开的妥协。是他错了，还是倦了，是李马克要回去他生活的正轨。  
时间是七月，相识也是七月，是他们把一场属于彼此出生时节带来的夏季猛烈的邂逅硬生生的延迟了这么许多年。  
神明渡不了两个沉浮的人，可天使一通电话就能拿回他原有的唾手可得。  
李帝努敲开这幢小楼的房门时候，是娜娜来开的门。小姑娘一脸警惕的在挂锁后面，问他们是谁。  
他用韩语回答说找一下李东赫，娜娜就关了房门去叫醒爸爸， 李东赫来开门的时候，酒气熏得李帝努皱了眉，上了楼才看到堆了一地的酒瓶。  
他脱口而出想质问他怎么能在孩子面前这样，又被罗渽民拉住，蹲下来问娜娜要不要和叔叔先进屋，娜娜先回头看到李东赫点了点头，才给罗渽民牵着进了卧室。  
时间已经过了几天，该查的事情也早已有了定论。李东赫把事情说了个大概。  
“你在那干什么拿那么多？初来乍到的。”  
“酒吧嘛，帮他们拉些韩国人的生意渠道卖货……”  
“什么货？”李帝努只是顺口问了下去，李东赫却没说话，拨着脚下的瓶子。  
“你贩毒？！”  
李东赫给他挥了挥手，“在这里拉个大麻货源不算事。”  
“什么叫不算事啊！”李帝努急起来，“用得上你肯定是往韩国偷运吧！这要是出什么事被抓，遣返就算了，要是坐牢怎么办？你想过没有啊东赫！”  
“以前你在首尔找混混借点钱也就是被打，这性质完全不一样啊！”  
“我跟你说了不算事。娜娜的学校能解决，签证的问题也解决了，这两件事结束以后我就退……”  
“难怪马克哥要走。”  
李东赫一瞬间像被掐断线的玩偶，没了动作和声音的沉默下去，李帝努知道自己不该说，但也没有丝毫收回的意思。房间里静得很，早先的老旧空调已经被换掉，没了噪音辅衬，只能听得到稍许空气流通的声音。  
于是李帝努换了个坐着的姿势，没被换掉的沙发倒是吱呀一声提醒了沉寂的场面。李东赫叹了口气，说，“是我错了吧。”  
“是我错了。”  
这回轮到李帝努无言。  
他捡起地上一瓶还剩几口的酒，索性灌了一口。罗渽民在安抚好孩子的空隙里出来，看了看他俩状态，只说了句，“要吃什么吗？我去做吧。”  
“帝努，”李东赫抬了抬头，又向厨房喊了声，“渽民。”  
“我知道这个请求，很，很不合适。”李东赫没看他们，低着头，他许久没去做头发，卷曲的鬓角随着动作弯弯的垂下来，脸沾了酒气，倒依稀有些过去的样子。  
在他还没开口说下半句的时候，罗渽民丝毫没停下在冰箱里翻找食材的手，轻描淡写的接了句，“要不娜娜我们先接过去吧。”  
李帝努愣了一下倒是没意见，反而是李东赫有些欲哭，“渽民啊……”  
“也别谢我，你看你这是孩子呆的地方吗？黑帮的人要是找上门怎么办？”  
李帝努接在后面讲，“其他的你也别管了，先想办法把马克哥究竟什么态度确定下来，然后自己赶紧退出来那边。正好学校也放假了，就当是去我们那过个暑假，你想好了再定之后的去留。”  
李东赫把脸埋进手掌里，无声了半晌才终于郑重的落下一句，好。

[李东赫，26岁，2023年]  
今天是要去接娜娜回来的日子了。  
说实话我挺紧张的，甚至不知道用“接她回来”这样的词是否妥帖。在我成为她家长的短短三年里，几乎有两年都是渽民和帝努陪在她身边。  
当年让他们带娜娜回首尔时，最开始说的是放假去叔叔们那里住，爸爸很快就过去接你，而这所谓的很快一拖就是两年。Hells Angel确实比想象中要更难抽身，至少不可能短时间抽身，尤其在我拿了他们那么多红利之后。我花了一年的时间留在温哥华，才终于找到机会偷跑回来。不得不说真的庆幸当年没有脑子一热移民，这让我的回国变得容易了很多，也好在我留了个心眼给他们报备的韩国住址是以前在首尔租的房子。因此我甚至没有敢在首尔久留，只偷偷的去学校门口看过一眼娜娜。虽然他们手也没有长到在韩国有一方势力，不然也不会需要我来牵线，但以防万一我还是不想在首尔接触太多人。  
我只在首尔留了一晚就回去了济州，因为总还是害怕没能去市里本家的房子，而是坐了很久的车回去了和马克哥初见的那个海边小楼，虽然心里也知道夏天爸妈很可能在景区这里照顾生意。  
还没走近的时候先看到了东民，在院子里和朋友踢球。三年对于我来说可能变化不算大，但对于小孩子来说真的差点认不出。他长得比我还要高了，也瘦了不少，却老远的就认出我，愣在那里，看了好久。我也不敢动，直到他反应过来丢下球朝我跑过来。我不知道还应不应该像以前那样伸出手抱抱他，可他一点也没有减速，跟几岁时候一样扑过来，用已经变过声的陌生嗓音喊了句熟悉的，“哥哥回来了！”  
妈妈还是不肯和我说话，但一直没有和弟弟妹妹们说我是因为什么才走的，只说我是出去赚钱。所以我还是他们心里的大哥，一个人努力去首尔上学，又一个人去国外赚钱的励志哥哥。如果说之后的所有故事，是哪件事最深的让我觉得自己可能做错了，我想就是这件事了。  
自由总有代价，而我只能回到这里来。回到我漂泊的起点，回到最开始的这个海边。  
这个海边有温哥华没有的火山岩，有温哥华少有的烈日骄阳。  
有不肯和我说话却按时让东民叫我吃饭的妈妈，有明明超级淘气总喜欢和我吵架看到我回来却差点哭了的妹妹。  
有不做头发的卷毛小熊，有说过我爱你的海边。  
李马克没有我的联系方式，他消失了一年，那个大大庄园的房子也早就易主。我在离开温哥华的机场第一次见到他，是一幅并不算很大的宣传屏，如果不是我的值机柜台正好在那个方向，又或者排队发呆的时候没有向那个方向看……但就是很凑巧，我正好看到了他。  
他染了泡面头，浅黄的有点亚麻的颜色，画了很浓很浓的妆，被装在花里胡哨的皮衣里，瘦的不像样。说实话那时我第一时间心里居然没有什么感慨，我想着这个造型师真的很乱来，都不给我们马克哥的大眼睛一个特写，那么漂亮的大眼睛就藏在厚重刘海和浓重眼妆里，一点机灵劲也没有了。  
他出道了。作为rapper和制作人。  
他的曲子很快传到了韩国，甚至我在家门口的便利店都听到过。有次手机还碰巧收到了他的采访推送，点开听到他说他喜欢Michael Jackson。  
从那时他开始找我和娜娜，我换了号码，他找不到我但是渽民告诉了他所有事情，原本渽民每次都想跟我汇报但我后来让他不要再说了。  
他有了我的联系方式，也一直没有找过我。  
我们当然没有离婚，就像渽民和帝努没有结婚一样。那一纸证明又能说明什么呢。  
直到今天，他第一次给我发消息，零点，正好是洛杉矶早上七点，这么早不知是不是没睡，还是傻乎乎的非要仪式感的卡着零点来问，也不知道大洋那头这条短信编辑了多久，只有简单的一句，你还好吗？  
你看，马克哥，我们没有办法分开的，就算我们好像也不知道怎样才能再在一起。  
谁又做对了，是谁救了谁呢？  
渽民告诉我，马克哥说他撒谎了。他答应父母一定会好好继承他们在古典音乐的一席之地才拥有了洛杉矶的人脉，但是他食言了。  
是谁拿走了谁的勇气，解了谁的牢笼呢？  
我答非所问的回复他在吃早饭，一会送完货去机场接娜娜和渽民帝努。  
我突然发现这些年我们的那么多对话，那么多有的没的，不肯深入的，总是飘在头顶，像云朵上面的彩虹，漂亮却又不着痕迹。  
也许我们自己也不知道要成为什么样的人。等我们横冲直撞的走过前半生，一点点，缓慢的积累起这些碎片，一点点的成熟又妥协，走的每一个岔路选择都好像杂乱无章，带着未知的胆量和冲动，把横冲直撞的人带回安静的故土，而让禁锢的人蝴蝶效应般冲破牢笼。  
而一切相遇的结，究竟是如何解，如何结，谁知道呢。

[李马克，31岁，2027年]  
今年是我出道五周年，作为纪念开启了第三次世界巡演。  
因为有纪念的意义，也是因为有着人气做底，团队这次给了我很大自己安排的空间。所以巡演没有像往常那样从洛杉矶开始，而是以温哥华为首场。我没有通知爸爸妈妈，只是录了VCR在快结尾的时候播放了，听到下面粉丝的惊呼才确定他们还是来了。导播迅速的找到并切了镜头，将我的道歉的和他们忍着泪水的脸分别投在大屏幕上。  
好像我要道歉的人很多，只是有那么一个不知道怎么开口。  
我可能很难再有那么疯狂的几年，不是，我现在好像也挺疯狂的，可能因为教徒总是疯狂的。  
我其实没想过离开，但我不知道怎么谈。我拿他没办法，真的，他改变得了我，或者是因为他我才找到了我自己，但我却没法改变他，我甚至没有资格和立场去评判他。  
我其实和他也一样。又有什么差别呢，靠谎言得来了成就，还迟到了那么久。我和东赫说不要急，我们慢慢走，可是我逃跑了，我以为我那不是逃跑，是可以很快的用我赞同的方式带来新的生活，但却让他一个人周旋了整整一年。  
我又对在哪里呢。  
这两年工作之余他重新开始在Youtube上录翻唱，可能是保险起见新开了频道，终于肯听话的叫Helmsman了。也没露脸，但他的声音太有辨识度，不少人直接认出来，他也胆子挺大的和他们开玩笑，只是有些问了我的都没有回复。  
我没有开公告说最后一场其实定在了首尔，这是一个隐藏安可，我想邀请他做助阵嘉宾。  
我甚至先改好了曲子，在我压根没有开口，也不知道他还会不会同意之前。  
曲子我想了很久，候选的其实很多，最终还是选了当年也是我主动选的billionare。  
想在曾经梦想的大舞台上对他唱，东赫啊，好久不见。  
好久不见。  
这次还能不能，还够不够，Make each other shine, like old time bring it back.

[李东赫，30岁，2027年]  
我算了算时间好像刚好赶得上，就让渽民他们暂时先别回去了，想搞个久违的聚会。上次马克哥休假来济州看我们的时候渽民和帝努都在被编辑催稿，忙的也没能见上一面，这次刚好大家都有空。  
我躺在院子里的凉床晒太阳，一会到了下午，脸就只有遮一半在伞下，可我也懒得避开。  
几天前他给我发了首demo，没有标题，点开还是八年前我们录的billionare，他问我要不要一起去首尔唱。  
又是很巧，收到消息的那天我在那块海岸卸货，一转头好像有看见两个穿着松垮垮白T恤的少年，一个笑嘻嘻的追着另一个把他抱到海里，另一个问他，要不要一起。  
我一直没回复他，这会估摸着已经从首尔出发过来了，才给他发了条消息过去。  
「落地看见的话，赶紧过来和女儿还有渽民帝努吃饭，就等你了。」  
又是答非所问的回复了。  
我把手机扔到一边，想了想突然笑起来。我们确实是太过于不同的人，从济州的海岸，到温哥华的海岸，有8000多公里，不知道是什么把他装到瓶子里漂洋过海的送到这里，绑上了我，把我带离生长的地方，又最终被我一起带了回来。  
我闭着眼想，不知不觉睡着了。不知道过了多久，我听到熟悉的汽车碾过砂石的声音醒了过来，想起是他说过喜欢的声音。  
我没睁眼，听见人走近，阴影遮了透过眼皮的模糊红光，呼吸渐渐有节奏的落在我的脸上，隔了短暂又心里觉得有些漫长的一会，呼吸才变成触碰到嘴唇的一个吻。  
我勾着一边嘴角笑起来，睁开眼看着他，是临时把头发染回了黑色，穿着干净的白衬衫牛仔裤。  
和当年在酒吧后街里走出来一模一样。  
而我穿着白色T恤，问他，带换洗衣服了吗，没有的话我借你，你回首尔再还我。  
海风在我的言语之间突然刮起来，遮阳伞的边缘被风鼓动的阴影在我的笑脸上调皮的乱晃。  
如果说生活是长岸的话，可能爱就是这海水。  
它生生不息的拍打，无论狂风暴雨，还是暗礁林立，它都会把你送到我身边，一波又一波，一次又一次。  
哥，从遇见你的那一刻起，我们就不可能分开。  
身后二楼响起哒哒哒的脚步声，娜娜一边跑过来一边大喊。  
“马克爸爸回来啦！”

End


End file.
